If you only knew the truth
by Teenwolfs1
Summary: Isaac corners Danny in the hotel office and tries to explain his reason for attacking Ethan for the second time, but how does he do that without telling him the whole truth. Established relationship Ethan & Danny


**A/N Okay I seriously think they're trying to turn Danny against Isaac and the others, hopefully that doesn't work but he's my story. **

**Enjoy...**

**Still on the cross country road trip just after Isaac beat up Ethan.**

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Danny was in the bathroom watching Ethan as he rinsed the blood out of his mouth.

"Yeah I'm okay." Ethan said leaning off the sink and drying his hands and mouth with a paper towel.

"Whats Isaac's problem anyway?" Danny asked. He was leaning against the bathroom wall. "I mean this is the second time he's attacked you for no reason."

"I don't know." Ethan lied.

"Well there has to be a reason." Danny said. "He wouldn't just keep coming after you like he's doing now."

"I'm pretty sure it's nothing Danny so just don't worry about it." Ethan said turning to face him. He knew why Isaac attacked him. It was because he was an alpha who almost got a friend of his killed. Not that he would ever tell his beloved that. "Maybe I just rubbed him the wrong way or something." He said rubbing his jaw. "I'm sure he'll come around sooner or later."

Danny sighed. "He's really pissing me off."

Ethan smiled and walked over to Danny. "It's not a big deal Danny. Like I told you before, I'm alright." He leans forward and kisses him. "Come on before he comes in here with that dang on whistle."

Danny smiled and followed Ethan out of the bathroom and back onto the school bus.

**... **

As they continued to slowly make their way through the traffic Ethan felt like he was going to explode. It was hot and the coach kept blowing his whistle every time someone did or said something. He felt a hand on his leg and looked over to find Danny staring at him.

"You look like you're about to snap." Danny said removing his hand.

Ethan sighed. "My ass hurts and I'm tired of sitting on this bus."

"Why don't you walk around." Danny said.

"And have him blow that damn whistle in my face." Ethan said leaning back in his seat.

"Hang on." Danny said sliding in front of Ethan and out of the seat.

Ethan watched as Danny chatted with the coach for about a minute before returning to the seat. "What did you do?" He asked as Danny slipped back into the seat.

"At the next exit there is a motel." Danny said. "Were going to get off and stay the night there. Apparently were not the only one who's getting cooped up on this death trap." He sighed and looked at the back of Isaac's head.

Ethan saw him and bumped his shoulder against Danny's. "What is it?"

"He was just looking at me funny." Danny said. "Are you sure there is nothing going on with you two?"

Ethan followed Danny's gaze. "It's nothing you need to worry about Danny. Just steer clear of him for a while, okay." He hated lying to Danny but this was something he had to do.

Danny nodded. "Okay."

**...**

**Ridgway motel inn**

They pulled up in front of the motel and the coach stood up. "Okay guys were staying here one night only. Partner up with someone and that person will be your bunk mate. Don't go crazy just because were here either." He blew the whistle. "Alright everyone off the bus!"

**... **

Ethan and Danny waited until the other got off the bus before getting off. Danny went to get a room while Ethan hung out by the bus.

**... **

Danny was waiting for his room key when Isaac walked up next to him. "What do you want?"

Isaac sighed. "Look I know that I'm probably not your favorite person right now but you don't know the whole story."

"Then tell me." Danny said turning to him. "What is it about him that has you so pissed off. He hasn't done anything to you."

"I don't trust him." Isaac said. "And trust me when I say neither should you."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Danny said. "This is the second time you've attacked him and I want to know why."

"Look if I could tell you everything I could." Isaac said. "And I know we really don't talk but you're closer to Scott and Stiles. They will tell you the same thing. Stay away from Ethan because he's trouble and I don't want to see you get hurt."

Danny was about to respond but he heard his name being called and he looked over to see Ethan standing at the door.

"Is everything okay?" Ethan said.

"Yeah." Danny got the room key from the man behind the desk. "Come on lets go."

"Danny." Isaac said. "You have to believe me on this."

Danny left the front office while Ethan stood there with the door opened, a smile on his face. "You look upset, are you okay?"

"You're not going to get away with this." Isaac said. "Danny is going to find out and when he does you're going to lose the only person who gives a rats ass about you. Then you're going to lose your life because I'm going to kill you."

"Really." Ethan said. "Considering how our last conversation ended with your buddy Scott almost dying I highly doubt that. But who am I to stop you from trying. You know where I'll be if you actually think you stand a chance against me. I'm an alpha and you're a beta for a weak alpha who's probably going to die anyway. Well unless he gets all of you killed first. Either way this isn't going to end well for you because were coming after everyone he cares about."

"That includes Danny." Isaac said walking closer to Ethan. "You really think Scott is going to let you do this to him and what will your so called pack think once they find out you fell for him. They're probably going to make you kill him. Do you think you'll be able to kill him because that's what you're going to have to do."

Ethan's smile faded and he somehow felt defeated. Leaving Isaac standing there he left the front office. When he got to the room he shared with Danny he found him sitting on the bed going through his phone. "Danny?"

"Scott and Stiles told me the same thing Isaac said." Danny said. "They say that I shouldn't trust you. Why would they say that?" He looked over when Ethan sat next to him. "What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing." Ethan said. "You can trust me Danny, don't you."

Danny nodded. "Yes I trust you but their my friends."

"I'm not asking you to choose between them and me." Ethan said. "I care about you Danny and maybe they should just let you live your own life." What the hell was he saying. Isaac was right, he was in way over his head with Danny but he couldn't pull himself away from the human, no matter how hard he tried.

"Ethan?" Danny said.

Ethan shook his head. "Sorry."

"I don't know why they don't see what I see in you." Danny said. "You're an amazing guy and I wished they saw it too."

Ethan sighed, who was he kidding. The was no way in hell he could ever hurt Danny. "Thank you."

"For what?" Danny asked, reaching over and taking Ethan's hand.

"For giving me a chance." Ethan said.

"No problem." Danny reached over and kissed him. He then came to the decision that he didn't care if the others didn't approve of him dating Ethan. He was with Ethan and no one was going to tell him otherwise.

**A/N Suck at endings but thanks for reading yet another one of my Dethon fics. I hope you've enjoyed this one.**


End file.
